The Biometrics core provides services in biometrics, computers, and epidemiological/experimental design advice to all cores and projects. The core helps design studies, provides data flow arrangements, helps process and manage data. It provides support services for computer hardware, including microcomputers, predominantly by providing technical and logistic support. It provides software expertise, both for custom and pre programmed. It provides expertise on computer operations and data management, and it provides statistical consulting. It coordinates or is responsible for data analyses. It coordinates biometric, computer and epidemiologic needs amongst projects. It provides a central resource to minimize cost and optimize services for these needs in the SCOR.